The present invention relates to an external rearview or side view mirror for a motor vehicle, and includes a mirror housing that is open on one side to receive a mirror pane, and also includes a bracket or mounting that is secured on a side wall of the vehicle, with the mirror housing being pivotably mounted on the mounting in such a way as to be pivotable about an approximately vertical axis, for example into a park position, and with the mirror housing, in a region thereof remote from the pivot axis, being provided with curved guide means.
With this type of mirror, it is often desirable to intentionally carry out a pivot movement of the laterally projecting mirror housing, for example to improve the parking possibilities for the vehicle.
Based upon these preconditions, it is an object of the present invention to embody a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that via straightforward means, a motor-driven pivoting of the mirror housing is possible to thus enable, via actuation of a switch, a pivoting of the mirror housing out of and back into an operative position.